Season 4
- May 13, 2000 |Premiere = The World's Changing |Finale = The Inner Sense (Part 1 & 2)}} The Pretender Season Four premiered on September 25, 1999 with the episode The World's Changing. Nineteen episodes were aired for Season Four, with the season finale being a two-part episode. The Pretender: The Complete Fourth Season DVD set was released on for Region 1 on July 18, 2006. No other DVDs have been released for other DVD regions except Region 4. Overview Season four opens with Jarod once again in the hand of The Centre and in the hands of Mr. Lyle. Jarod escapes and immediately takes on a project to help a family in danger. In the ensuing episodes, he sends Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle on a journey of "sibling discovery", goes on his first ever Road Trip tackles a hostage situation and helps Miss Parker discover who really killed Thomas. Other noteworthy events: Jarod teams up with a Profiler again to help solve the murder of the man who helped him escape from The Centre by giving him a ride. Broots has a dream, Jarod helps out the daughter of a man who helped him when The Centre used him as a guinea pig from drug tests, Miss Parker discovers more about her mother from an unlikely source, Mr. Raines' wife, Edna and learns about the sibling she shares with Jarod named Ethan, created by The Centre using sperm from Jarod's father, Major Charles. Season four contains a second Profiler crossover which is a double episode plotline, the first part of which aired as an episode of The Pretender, and the second part aired on the series Profiler. Season four ends with an explosion of the train from which Jarod, Miss Parker and Ethan jump right before the big bang. Guest stars for Season four include Lisa Cerasoli (Road Trip, The Inner Sense (Part 1), The Inner Sense (Part 2)), Tyler Christopher (The Inner Sense (Part 1), The Inner Sense (Part 2)), Jamie Luner (Spin Doctor), (Cold Dick), Thomas Mikal Ford (Ghosts From The Past) and special appearances by (Cold Dick); Peter Onorati (Lifeline) and Barbara Babcock (School Daze, Meltdown). Cast Main characters *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker / Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney *Jon Gries as Broots Recurring characters *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Richard Marcus as Dr. William Raines *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper *Lenny Von Dohlen as Mr. Cox * as Willie Season 4: 1999-2000 Episode Name (original air date) # The World's Changing (September 25, 1999) # Survival (October 2, 1999) # Angel's Flight (October 30, 1999) # Risqué Business (November 6, 1999) # Road Trip (November 13, 1999) # Extreme (December 4, 1999) # Wild Child (December 11, 1999) # Rules of Engagement (January 8, 2000) # 'Til Death Do Us Part (January 15, 2000) # Spin Doctor (February 5, 2000) # Cold Dick (February 12, 2000) # Lifeline (February 19, 2000) # Ghosts From The Past (February 26, 2000) # The Agent Of Year Zero (March 11, 2000) # Junk (March 25, 2000) # School Daze (April 22, 2000) # Meltdown (April 29, 2000) # Corn Man (May 6, 2000) # The Inner Sense (Part 1) (May 13, 2000) # The Inner Sense (Part 2) (May 13, 2000) Profiler Crossovers (original air date) *Clean Sweep (February 5, 2000) *Pianissimo (April 29, 2000) Season Trivia Category:Seasons